1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exercise device, and more particularly, to a combined adjustable exercise platform for use in step-aerobic exercises which are also called step-training or benching.
2. Background Information
During the recent past, substantial numbers of people have participated in high-impact aerobic training which has included running and jumping, both individually and in groups or classes. However, it has been noted that extensive participation in continuing high-impact aerobic training has caused significant damage to the hip, knee and ankle joints of the human body. The more recent development of stepaerobics or so-called "benching" has become an advantageous low-impact alternative to high-impact aerobics. The development of benching has included the most desirable elements of aerobic exercise which include stair climbing and running in place, wherein the participant must utilize his hands and feet in an improved coordinated manner as he or she steps up and down from a bench step of varied height. The benching is normally done to music or in timed rhythm for best results. Thus, benching exercise permits the participant to obtain a level of fitness comparable to that obtained through high-impact aerobics without incurring the deleterious excessive wear and tear on the lower body of the participant. In addition, benching provides a comparable level of fitness training as high-impact aerobics in generally equivalent periods of time.
In order to practice the benching exercise, a bench step device is needed. Originally, the bench step consisted of plastic milk crates or wooden boxes having a fixed height which lacked vertical height adjustment. It is known that the elevation of the bench step determines the degree of difficulty of step aerobics. The higher the vertical elevation of the step, the more strenuous the exercise and it is highly desirable to be able to vary the step height.
The prior art has disclosed various types of stepclimbing exercise equipment having adjustable step heights. However, many forms of such equipment limited the participant to stepping onto and from the device only along a single access plane or axis. Also, many such types of exercising equipment were not readily transportable and involved the attachment of restraining mechanisms to the participant's ankles. Some forms of such equipment have utilized pins or rods inserted through openings in a supporting frame to control the vertical height of the stepping platform. In addition, prior equipment has involved adjustable tables which have been unstable for use during benching. None of the prior art has taught the use of a combined device which provides several steps of preferred vertical height for both the beginning participant as well as the advanced participant of benching exercise. The lower step for the beginner is for a participant having a lesser degree of fitness while the higher step is for an advanced participant having a higher degree of fitness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,861 to Thomas discloses an adjustable bench step which utilizes an upper platform insertable into a hollow base which employs interior supports or stops which are placed in various interior positions to vary the vertical elevation of the platform in accordance with the position of the inner supports or stops. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,283 to Garrett, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,593 and 4,340,218 to Wilkinson relate to benching equipment which either limit the participant to benching on a single axis or a resilient-type exerciser for stimulating climbing. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,020 to Saftrom and U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,403 to Hoagland both relate to adjustable tables which are relatively unstable during benching exercise.
There also is presently on the market other types of exercise benches consisting of an upper platform having separate steps which are stacked one on top of the other and are mounted beneath the ends only of the upper platform to adjust the vertical height thereof. Another type has an upper platform with four individual corner mounted legs which depending upon the manner in which the legs are mounted to the base will provide different height adjustments. Still another type consists of a top platform which can be mated or stacked upon an identical second platform to adjust the vertical height of the exercise platform.